Prestige Housing
More info on the general topic see: Housing. The easiest way to remember what makes this unlike Standard Housing is that this type is always accessible to the owner or those to whom access was granted because it is without upkeep costs (similar to "rent") that must be paid to enter the house. Overview Each character you create in Everquest 2 have multiple homes. As of 2011, each character can own a maximum of 25 houses. For the sake of simplicity all homes that function in this manner, including those from the Marketplace, any that are "looted" (Tax-Free or otherwise from LoN, dropped in raid zones etc.), and those bought with Loyalty Point Tokens are referred to as Prestige Housing (or homes). Terminology in this article includes: *"Style" to refer to the look and layout of a house, while "type" refers to how a house is purchased or claimed. *"Buy" is used to describe the the in-game action of obtaining the actual house by clicking on the Buy button in the housing window, while "purchase" refers to the exchange of real-world money with SOE using Station Cash. *"Obtain" refers to the act of getting a deed (explained later) to purchase Prestige Homes withing the game world. What is Prestige Housing? Everquest 2 has main two types of housing: *Standard Housing, which is purchased with a mix of coin (plat, gold, etc) and, in some cases Status points. All require weekly upkeep (or "rent") to access over time, though you will never owe back rent or loose the items inside if you skip paying "rent". Standard housing is typically styled like a real-world home, with a mix of rooms and (in large homes) a balcony. *Prestige Housing (the focus of this article), which is obtained by various means and does not require any upkeep. Most prestige houses are based on zones found in the world that have been modified and made monster-free. They vary greatly in style and size. What Makes it a Prestige Home? In addition to not requiring any upkeep with regular currency (plat, gold, etc) the following is true of all Prestige Housing: *All homes of this type have a special house portals you can get at any time from the Housing & Leaderboards window by typing /house to open it. There you'll see a spiral icon with the words "Get Portal". When you click on it, a special portal object appears in your inventory (it looks like a door). :*The house portals can be placed in other homes and guild halls and allow characters with access to travel directly to the prestige home by clicking on them. You must have Trustee access to the other home or guild hall you place the portal in. :*There is no limit on the number of portal objects you can get and place in other homes or guild halls, which makes them an excellent way to link several homes together, so you can go from one to the next easily. If you're unfamiliar with the concept of such portals, see the page on house portals *Some feature weather, like rain and snow that can be turned on and off near the inner entrance of the house. *Most are empty versions of zones in the world that offer the freedom to build unique structures using a variety of decor related items like building blocks (Players have built actual houses, pyramids, spaceships, and more) Tax-Free Housing and LoN "Loot" Cards Tax Free housing functions in much the same way as all other Prestige Housing (without upkeep at all, etc) with the following exceptions: *It can not be purchased from The Marketplace, but is one of many items you may have a chance to get from Legends of Norrath (LoN) "loot" card. All loot cards are essentially an in-game item you can win any time you open packs of LoN cards. *Most (but not all) of the houses from LoN are located in the major cities they are named after. :Additional Prestige Houses have been added over time as possible LoN loot and are noted with the list of other prestige homes. In most cases you will go to the Freeport or Qeynos entrance locations for typical Prestige Housing to buy or visit newer LoN housing. Obtaining a Deed You can obtain a deed for Prestige Housing in several ways. Which deed or deeds you can obtain will depend on if you have done any of the following: #Purchased a deed with Loyalty Point Tokens from in-game Loyalty Merchants. #Purchased a house style with Station Cash (using real money) in the Marketplace. #Purchased a specific Collectors Edition of Everquest 2 or pre-ordered a (feature) Expansion like Tears of Veeshan. #Attended a SOE event like Fan Faire when SOE gave attendees prestige houses. #Played the game long enough to earn special Veteran's Rewards, like a blood-written contract #Win a Deed of Ownership Loot card from playing Legends of Norrath. How to get the deed (after you've if you've done one of the above) *If you bought a Collector's Edition of EQ2, attended Fan Faire, or you qualify for a veteran's reward, you must type /claim to open the Veteran's Reward interface and choose to claim a deed so it will appear in your character's inventory. In some Collector's Editions, the deed is bundle with other items (like paintings and armor) in the claim window. *If you have a loot card for a Tax-Free House and you have redeemed it in the Legends of Norrath interface, you must type /claim so it will appear in your character's inventory. *If you purchased a prestige house using Station Cash from Station Marketplace, the deed will be in your character's inventory. You can only own one of (any) available style of prestige house per character and a separate deed must be purchased for each character to own Station Cash homes. Details on the process are in the related Buying a House section below. Prestige housing from purchasing a specific Collectors Edition Expansion or (feature) Expansion pre-order is also one-per character; however each character on your account can usually claim a deed. Buying a Prestige House To carry out the act of buying these, you will need to visit the portal locations. The two most common are included with the directions here, but additional locations are described in the Prestige Housing Locations section below as well. The item you need to begin this process is typically called a deed, but sometimes it can be called a contract. For the purpose of describing the process, it will only be referred to as a deed here. All Prestige homes and Tax-Free homes require a deed before you can "buy" them, as described in the section above. Because the first step of the process varies it's shown here first in a list: To buy a house in a city of good or evil alignment, the player must be a citizen in a city of the same alignment. This is a process is carried out in three steps: #You must have a deed (sometimes called a contract) in your inventory. #You will right click on the deed to redeem (or activate) access to the house before you can buy it. #To "buy" the house, you must go to a portal location in :*The City of Freeport at if your charcater is of an "evil" alignment. :*The City of Qeynos (in the Capital District zone) at to buy the house. After you've obtained a deed, the steps to buy the house are as follows: To buy a house in a city of good or evil alignment, the player must be a citizen in a city of the same alignment. This is a process is carried out in three steps: #You must have a deed in your inventory. #You will right click on the deed to redeem (or activate) access to the house before you can buy it. #You must go to a portal location in South Freeport or South Qeynos to buy the house, buy locating it on a list. It will have the same name that was on the deed (eg. Everfrost Summer Home). Prestige Housing Locations *All Prestige Housing that you have already bought (regardless of location) can also be accessed by typing /house and entering it from the Housing & Leaderboards UI window. Another easy way to enter any prestige house you own is to press C and open the Character window and choose the location you want to access from the Housing side-tab. Most Prestige Housing If you don't own Prestige Housing, you still may want to visit a friend's or go to one in which another player is selling their tradeskill wares or looted items. The entrance to most Prestige Housing is conveniently found in only one location for characters of "evil" or "good" alignments. In most cases, you will need to visit these locations at least once in order to "purchase" the Prestige House. The main in-world entrances are: *In The City of Freeport at *In the Qeynos Capitol District at *Anyone who has items for sale on the broker with an address listed has automatically agreed to allow visitor access to their homes. For this reason, you can use the Housing & Leaderboards window to travel to those houses if you are already in a city. See the page linked above for details. *One of the rare exceptions to the above centralized locations is the Thuradin Grand Hall, which can also be entered by clicking on the door near the tradeskill area in Thurgadin, City of the Coldain Tax-Free Housing and LoN "Loot" Cards :Any deed for the Tax Free versions have Tax Free and Licence in their names *Tax-free homes look like the largest version of the houses available in each of the cities they are named after and the entrance for each one is located in: :Freeport: Located at in the Academy of Arcane Science. To get to the door, you need to take the open-platfrom elevator down to the lower level. It is obtained by getting a loot card for "a tax-free Freeport residency license" :Qeynos: Located at in Qeynos Capitol District. The door is inside of the Concordium Tower and you must run over the blue glowing swirl, to teleport to that area of the tower. It is obtained by getting a loot card for "a tax-free Qeynos residency license" :Gorowyn: Located at the entrance to . Near the bottom of in "inner caves," a city deportation pad is located at to take you directly to the topmost level of the city, just outside the hub with all other housing, the broker, etc. It is obtained by getting a loot card for "a tax-free Gorowyn residency license" :New Halas: Located at near Ravens' Roost (close to the tradeskill tables). It is obtained by getting a loot card for . After the SOE database was compromised in 2011 players with existing accounts had the option to choose a tax-free house as a reward for returning to the game. Like other prestige housing, a character can only own one house in each of these styles. List of Prestige Houses You can access these prestige houses and buy them in and if you have a deed. For details on how you can buy one of these houses, see the Buying a House section for Prestige Houses, above. *For the most current list of available styles, check the Marketplace while you are logged into the game, since new ones are often added. In some cases, new housing of this type might be released when there is a holiday event, like Frostfell or Nights of the Dead. Prestige houses purchased with Station Cash from the Station Marketplace: *Arcane Academy *Court of the Master *Enchanted Freeblood Portal *Felwithe Mansion *Galleon of Dreams *Maj'dul Astronomer's Tower *Maj'dul Vacation Suite *Personal Dojo *Personal Library *Personal Planetarium *Private Opera House *Researcher's Sanctum *Secluded Sanctum *Storm Tower Isle *Teneberous Island Refuge *Thurgadin Grand Hall *Tower of Knowledge *Uncanny Estate *Vale of Halfpint Delight Prestige houses that can be claimed or looted: *Dimensional Pocket, LoN loot card *Everfrost Summer Home, from the Destiny of Velious Collector's Edition *Lavastorm Summer Home, from the Age of Discovery Collector's Edition *Luxurious Kromzek Keep, a drop from a Drunder raid *Mistmooore Crags Estate, the 7-year veteran reward *Residence of the Blades, LoN loot card *Skyblade Skiff Launchpad, from attending Fan Faire 2010